neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Sobek: Sobek Scourge
After the group arrived in Sothis and talked to the High Priestess of Sobek they were informed that something was angering Sobek. Dungeon Master Jake Ansel Party Members *Arturo & Grylls *Azil *Lorand *Ryner *Sadie (kylie's Bard)l *Shylia *Solaire *The Kobold *Vel'sek *'Trenton's Rogue' (need confirmation) Mission Goal Complete the trials and find the source of corruption. Mission Summary Will be added soon. Party Split- It was decided once the large group of adventurers entered the temple that they would split into two groups to search the different entrances into the underside of the temple for the source of the corruption. The groups slit as such. Ansel's group Consisting of Arturo, Azil, Shylia, and Vel'sek this group entered into the lower levels of the temple only to be immediately greeted with a riddle bound door. The riddle was solved quickly by Arturo who spoke the phrase silence, causing the door to open to the next trial. Looking through the thick fog that stole the parties voices three spectral paladins could be seen crossing a wooden bridge one of which fell into the seemingly endless abyss below. The group believed that the answer to solving this was to keep the same weight on each side of the bridge and while trying to judge everyone's weight Arturo had his companion Grylls throw Azil across the bridge. After some planning and management the group proceeded across with only Lia taking a minor slip near the end of the crossing, the group didn't discover the true magic behind the bridge which was simply to have an even number of passers on each side. Moving down a spiral staircase the group came upon another puzzle where they were allowed to move one pyramid of the four and their goal was to create a square. Azil quickly solved this puzzle which opened two doors, one leading further into the temple and another releasing a crazed dire crocodile that attacked the group and a cloaked individual who's identity was later learned to be Sadie. After quite a bit of trouble the group chose to ultimately fight and slay the creature, using the orb that was around it's neck to open the door to the next room. This room started to flood with blood after a lever was pulled near the opposite side of the entrance, after much deliberation and experimentation the purpose of the room was still a mystery however the escape of the room was eventually found when a door opened after several minutes flooding out into a new hallway that eventually led to a set of stairs leading back up to the main ante-chamber of the temple. It was here that the group waited eventually being reunited with the other half of their party. Jake's group (Details coming soon) Reunited Party Once the two parties reunited, the temple guardian allowed them all to rest and ready themselves for the next task, confronting the evil within the temple. The guardian cast a powerful spell that summoned several fully furnished housings inside the temple, while they looked small on the outside they contained everything essential to a home within a village including food, bedding, and fresh water allowing the group to fully rest for the next step. When all preparations were made the party band together and marched into the central chamber of the temple only to be greeted with a single individual in the center of the room. After speaking with the unknown figure it revealed itself as a contract demon who had frightfully been pulled from his plane and trapped at the center of this temple. The only way to cleanse the temple and free the contract demon was for one to sign his contract only then would he have the power to leave, the one who would agree to his terms would forfeit their soul in exchange for three wishes. While everyone thought over the idea one voice spoke clearly, Sadie gave her soul to free the demon, using her first wish to grow a set of demonic wings. She then requested a day to settle her mind on her two remaining wishes and afterwards the group left to return to Sothis retrieving the ferryman on their way. Follow-Up Quest Ryner's Notes Met Solair - paladin Table with 5 indentations Table had magic - strong enchantment and divination Table gave ability to comprehend languges you must retrieve the 5 orbs and place them here then the way will open Solar I am free from the taking through all your life but given once at birth I am less than nothing in weight will fell the strongest of you if held Kobald The come to witness the night with out being called the sailors guide and a poets tears without the hands of the thief Ryner I have rivers bends and branches yet I hold no water I am always within reach what am I? The life I lead is mere hours or less I server all my time by being consumed I am quickest when thin slowest when fat and wind is the bane of the gift that I bring Lorand Of all your possessions, I am the hardest to guard If you have me, you will want to share me If you share me, you will no longer have me Giant Diamond with flesh on it - strong divination and evocation and necromancy jug of endless water - 3 levels of key words - stream, fountain, geyser Category:Missions Category:Jake Missions Category:Ansel Missions